Enheduawesome
SAMUEL ULTARA Handle: Enheduawesome Pronouns: Ze/Hir/Hir or He/Him/His Self-Identified Gender: Non-Transitioning Genderqueer Age: 18 (As of 2943) UEE Designation: Civilian Legion Designation: Declared Heir, Corniba Known Languages: English (First) Akkadian (Loose) Banu (Fluent) Xi’an (Loose) Tevarin (Loose) Eye Color: Green, brown flecks. Hair Color: Brown, dyed black with purple highlights. Height: 5’7”, 1 Smoot Distinguishing Characteristics Passes as a flat-chested woman in most situations, and will identify self as female to strangers in most situations. Hair is kept either loose or in high pigtails. Prefers short skirts and form-fitting clothing. Tattoo on the back of neck, reading "You are not some trophy, a decoration for the sky-you are the priest." in ancient Akkadian. Has "tramp-stamp" tattoo at the base of the back, merging the trans symbol with a series of french curves. Dislikes wearing shoes that are not high-heeled, so much so that tendons have begun to shrink. Large scar on right side of back, the result of a Vanduul blade. Light WiDoW usage has resulted in darkened veins around the forehead, elbows, and knees. History The second child of the Ultara family, Samuel was born in 2925 on a small colony near the UEE/Vanduul border. In 2931, when Samuel was at the age of six, a large Vanduul raiding party attack his homeworld. The local militia was unable to hold against the assault, and fell within a matter of hours. While attempting to reach the evacuation shuttles, the Ultara family became seperated, with Matilda and Samuel eventually making it to the shuttles alone, albeit not before sustaining injuries at the hands of Vanduul raiders. Samuel has confessed to having little memory of the time before the attack. To hir, life only really began in the refugee camps. Without relatives or family friends to take them in, the Ultara siblings were lost in the confusion of the camps, and soon found themselves living in the slums of a nearby factory world. To survive, both children sought work. While Matilda found employment in courior work, Samuel's lithe figure found him dancing as a street performer. Samuel has also confessed to secretly running drugs for local crime bosses, and providing "private dances" for those who could afford it. After six years of living on the streets, Matilda managed to work her way into the UEE navy, and left Samuel in the care of a local schoolteacher. After showing an incredible talent for both languages and dance, Samuel earned a scholarship in a prestigious university on Terra, freeing Matilda to use the money earned from her job in the Navy for medical transition. At the university, Samuel was known for hir sexual promescuity and substance abuse, factors that almost resulted in hir removal from the university. Hir saving grace came in the form of a linguistics professor named Eleanor Aldes, who counseled him and led him to refocus on studies. Eventually, their relationship blossomed and the two are currently openly romantically involved. Upon the formation of the Moose Legion, Samuel took the name Enheduawesome and joined the Rack, and has served as a Cornibus under UltraMaud ever since. Well trained in communications and hand-to-hand combat, UltraMaud has declared Enheduawesome as her heir. Category:People